Driving Licence
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Hinata harus melewati tes mengemudi-bersama Sasuke jika ia ingin mendapatkan SIM, tapi... /"Hari ini tugasmu hanya berjaga, kan?"/ "A-aku meng-mengundurkan diri."/ "Ya, a-aku senang karena orang me-menyebalkan sepertimu akan se-segera di pecat."/ "Aku akan bertanggung jawab."/ "KUBUNUH KAU TEMEEEE!"/ bad summarry. spesial edition for Sasuke x Hinata pair.


**Important**: cerita ini Hika ketik kurang lebih selama Empat jam, dan hanya untuk Guyonan belaka. terinspirasi dari pengalaman Pribadi yang sengaja tak rombak di sana-sini, oh ya. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir siapapun, jadi semua alur dan ide yang ada di dalam cerita ini murni dari otak saya sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan, mohon maaf karena ini hanya cerita Fiktif belaka. Hika juga ga berniat SARA jadi apabila fict ini menyinggung perasaan Minna, mohon dimaafkan ^_^ selamat membaca!

**Driving Licency**

**Story By: **Cahaya Biru

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: Sasuke x Hinata

**Warning: **Modern, Alurless, Aneh, Gaje, Typo, dan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak baku! PERHATIAN! Fict ini hanya Hiburan semata, jadi kalau tidak suka **Pair SasuHina** mohon **tekan Tombol back sekarang!**

**You Have Been Warned**

**No Flame**

**.'.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.'.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Driving Licency**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada ujung Jaket Hitam sang kakak, sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar, jantungnya ikut berpacu semakin cepat karena ia ketakutan. masalahnya, Keadaan Disini ramai sekali. apalagi... kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anggota Polisi. Berpakaian dinas lengkap, bertubuh atletis, dan jangan lupakan wajah 'sangar' mereka yang menakutkan. Uh, oh. Melihatnya saja Hinata sudah merasa seperti seorang kriminal yang menunggu di eksekusi mati. Astaga.

_Glek._

Gadis berambut Indigo itu menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia adalah seorang penjahat yang ingin berbuat macam-macam di tempat ini. Tentusaja, pulang nanti hanya tinggal nama jika ia benar-benar melakukanya.

'Dor!' Hinata melepaskan tembakan peringatan pertama ke udara. dengan gerakan cepat, disodorkanya ujung Pistol AK-47 miliknya pada kepala anak kecil yang saat ini menjadi sandranya.

"Jangan macam-macam atau anak ini aku tembak!" kemudian dengan berani, ditantangnya semua personel Polisi tersebut. Uh, semuanya sudah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya sekarang. Sial ia terkepung!

"Nona, jatuhkan senjata anda dan menyerahlah!" Hinata memutarkan tubuhnya cepat dan menyeret-nyeret sandranya dengan kasar. Sial, ia benar-benar terpojok saat ini. Harus lari kemana ia jika sudah terkepung begini?

"Diam! Atau anak ini kutembak!" dengan nada mengancam, Hinata semakin kuat menekan Pistolnya pada kepala anak kecil tak berdosa yang saat ini ketakutan. Ia harus bisa mempertimbangkan, amunisinya tinggal sembilan dan jumlah musuhnya disini ada sekitar... Tiga Ratus orang. Astaga, ia sudah kalah jumlah. Tapi tentusaja ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan mudah!

Argh. _Team_nya benar-benar tidak profesional karena meninggalkanya sendiri, di markas polisi lagi. Bodoh, sialan! Dasar Teripang!

"Sekali lagi kami peringatkan anda untuk-."

Suara keras dari baling-baling Helikopter yang mengudara di atas markas mengalihkan seluruh pasang mata disana, menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi berserta kemungkinan-kemungkinanya.

Itu dia, dasar pahlawan kesiangan! Datangnya selalu saja terlambat! Orochimaru benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, karena selalu saja mengumpankan Hinata kedalam bahaya yang mengancam nyawa.

Seutas tali menjuntai kebawah dari Helikopter. Bantuanya sudah datang, aish tapi kenapa harus telat sih?

"Biarkan kami pergi atau anak ini benar-benar akan mati!" tanpa mengalami kendala yang berarti, Hinata segera melilitkan pengait tali itu pada punggungnya. Lalu dengan sigap, digendongnya sang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan erat.

Helikopter itu kembali mengudara, dengan perlahan Hinata mulai pergi bersama sang sandra. Ck, Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja! Kejahatan kejam seperti ini tidak bisa diloloskan dengan mudah! Penjahat itu harus tertangkap!

"Regu Rajawali, ikuti Helikopter itu dari udara. Regu Buaya, mengikuti dari darat menggunakan Mobil Patroli, sedangkan Regu _Sniper,_ awasi perempuan itu dari atas gedung Konoha Tower! Mengerti!"

"Siap, mengerti!"

Hinata melihat kebawah, pasukan Polisi dimarkas itu sudah mulai berpencar untuk mengikutinya. Sialan. Ada Tentara Nasional juga disana, aish benar-benar akan menjadi perjalanan panjang ini nanti untuk bisa meloloskan diri!.

"Hei Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kiba menjulurkan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang saat ini memeluk sandra mereka dengan erat, ck. Ia tidak bisa terbang tinggi-tinggi karena terlalu berbahaya jika sandra mereka jatuh nanti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah kerja yang benar sana, mereka mengikuti ki-."

**Dor!**

Hinata tersentak, rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba mulai mendera tubuhnya. Dengan gemetar, dipastikanya rasa sakit itu dengan mengusap Dada kirinya perlahan, lalu mengamati telapak tangan kirinya yang masih dibungkus sarung tangan Hitam.

Darah.

Ia tertembak.

"HINATAAAAA!"

Hinata tersentak saat ia hampir saja jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung Kerikil kecil, mengabaikan rasa ngilu pada ujung jari kakinya, ia segera mengedarkan pandangnya lagi untuk mencari sosok sang kakak yang sudah tidak bersamanya.

Ketemu. Kakanya disana, sedang bersama seseorang berambut Pirang. Dengan gerakan yang dipaksakan dan sedikit berjalan pincang, ia semakin tertatih-tatih saat harus menyamai tempo langkah kaki sang kakak yang tahu-tahu sudah menghilang dari hadapanya saat ia tersadar dari lamunan liarnya tadi, ya ampun. Neji saat ini sedang menunggui teman sekantornya yang sedang Parkir, ia berada Lima meter di depan Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, Kapan genggaman tanganya lepas?

"N-nii." Hinata memanggil kakaknya supaya jalanya pelan-pelan saja, namun sayangnya keadaan sekitar yang terlalu ramai membuat suaranya yang kecil semakin tidak terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Neji yang saat ini disibukkan dengan membalas sapaan dari teman se kantornya.

"Yo! Neji, selamat pagi!" Naruto menyapa Neji dengan ceria-seperti biasanya, setelah memarkirkan sepeda motor dinasnya dengan benar, Disusulnya Neji yang kini membalas sapaanya.

"Pagi, baka."

"Selalu seperti itu! Tumben datang pagi-pagi sekali, ada apa?" Naruto U. –nama yang tertera pada baju Polisinya menyunggingkan senyuman Lima jari, kemudian berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan merangkul pundak Neji-tapi gagal, karena Hyuuga muda itu sudah menepis dengan kasar gerakanya.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku." Neji mengeluarkan deathglare andalanya pada Naruto, sejauh ini berhasil. Karena pemuda berambut _Blonde _itu segera mengambil jarak dengan Neji seaman mungkin.

"Yare, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bukankah hari ini kau masuk _Shift _Siang-eh, siapa itu?" Naruto mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Gadis pemalu yang barusaja tiba. Sayangnya, ia langsung ngumpet dibelakang Neji hingga Naruto tidak bisa begitu jelas melihatnya. Kenapa gadis itu?  
>"Hinata, ada apa?" Neji melirik Khawatir adik sepupunya yang tiba-tiba menempel erat padanya. Astaga, Hinata kan memang penakut jika berada di keramaian seperti ini. Aduh, ia lupa. "Apa tadi kau tersesat?"<p>

Hinata menggeleng lemah, sebagai gantinya, digenggamnya lagi dengan erat jaket sang kakak dan bersungguh-sungguh bahwa ia tidak akan melamun lagi. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia mencari masalah beneran di tempat ini. "J-jalanya pelan-pelan, Nii. A-akau takut." Suaranya yang mencicit terdengar begitu melas.

"Ah, _summimasen_ Hinata. Aku tidak ta-."

"Yo, Neji! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa dia? Siapa dia? Kenalkan aku ya!"

Dasar berisik!  
>"Ish! Kau ini apa-apaan Naruto!" menganggap sebagai 'pengganggu', Neji segera menjitak kepala Naruto yang seenak udelnya nelongok mendekati Hinata karena penasaran. Dasar.<p>

"I-itai 'ttebayo!" Naruto meringis, beberapa orang rekan yang melihat mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum atau memberikan pandangan 'aneh' karena kelakuan mereka berdua yang masih kekanakan.

"Sudah, pergi sana! Ayo Hinata, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Ruang Tes."

"H-hoi, Neji! Tunggu aku! Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaankuuu!" Naruto menyusul Neji dengan semangat. Ada cewek cantik, kenapa kesempatan ini tidak dimanfaatkan?

"Apalagi maumu, Naruto?" Neji menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat dan mempercepat tempo langkah kaki mereka untuk memasuki Gedung pengurusan SIM. Gawat, ia harus bisa mengamankan Hinata dari Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak rela Jika sepupunya yang unyu-imut-manis-cantik-polos-lugu-pokoknya well- ini jatuh terjerembab kedalam pelukan Naruto yang uh-so... no, thankyou. Pokoknya ia benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanya!

"Dia siapa?" Naruto dengan semangat membara mengimbangi langkah kaki mereka, yosh! Setidaknya ia bisa mengetahui sedikit identitas Gadis yang menarik ini. Sampai ke gedung KUA pun, ia akan tetap mengejarnya.

"Dia Hinata, sepupuku. Jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggunya dihadapanku!."

"Dibelakangmu berarti boleh?"

Neji meng-erem langkah kakinya mendadak, perempatan merah yang berkedut-kedut panas di sudut kepalanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin merajam habis Naruto. AAAAAAARRGGGHHHHH!

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU, NARUTO-BAKA! DAN TUNGGU DISINI!"

**Kedip kedip**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum mengerti instruksi (perintah) yang diberikan oleh Neji Barusan kepadanya.

"Ah, baik pak!"

.

.

.

**Driving Licency**

.

.

.

Sasuke menyemprotkan air dari selang ke Motor Dinas kesayanganya, sedikit menyeringai, ia berbangga diri karena hanya dia seorang yang memiliki Motor keren nan kece se-angkatanya. Kenapa tidak? Sasuke gitu lho.

Disaat teman seangkatanya mendaftarkan diri untuk mengendarai motor Dinas yang standart, Sasuke sudah berhasil mendapatkan Lisensi-edisi-terbatas Motor Gede milik Polisi Lalu Lintas dengan gampang, apa yang dilakukanya itu hal yang salah? Well, jika mau menyalahkan maka salahkan saja kemampuan yang ia miliki terlalu tinggi. Ckckck.

Dengan penuh pengabdian, dibersihkanya kendaraan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya. Hari ini ia hanya tugas berjaga, jadi mumpung masih pagi ia bisa merawat MoGe (Motor Gede) nya ini dulu.

Oke, dimulai dari bagian depan. Sasuke mulai membersihkan Lampu kendaraanya. Namun sayangnya, sebuah suara yang tidak ia duga mengacaukan seluruh rencananya.

"Sasuke!" oh tidak, kenapa harus ada suara pengganggu itu Kami-sama? Mengapa harus suara itu yang memanggilnya? Kenapa bukan Suara-Mu saja?

Ehm. Gak jadi deh.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka di ganggu saat sedang berduaan dengan MoGe kesayanganya, oleh siapapun itu! Um, kalau atasan itu sih... pengecualian. Dan sialnya, Neji adalah atasanya.

"S-siap, pak!" dengan tergesa, dimatikanya saluran air selang itu dan mendekati Neji yang saat ini sudah memasang tampang sangar.  
>Sasuke memberikan Hormat, Neji membalas. Dalam hati, ia benar-benar berdoa setulusnya kepada Kami-sama agar Neji tidak memberikanya 'mandat' dadakan hari ini, semoga saja.<p>

"Hari ini tugasmu hanya berjaga, kan?"

"Ya, pak!"

"Kalau begitu akau akan memberikanmu tugas." Hati Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping seketika. Oh MoGe...

"Karena kau yang berjaga untuk mengurus SIM, jadi kau saja harus mengetes Hinata Hari ini!"

"Siap, pak!" tunggu, siap apanya? Hinata siapa? Kenapa dirinya? Neji memangnya mau kemana? Oh sudahlah...

"Hari ini, aku ada acara mendadak di kantor pusat Bersama Naruto. Jadi Sasuke... Jika 'sesuatu' terjadi pada Hinata, aku pastikan lisensi Motor kesayanganmu akan ku cabut!"

"Siap, mengerti pak!" sebenarnya, Sasuke nangis kejer dalam hati.

"Hm, kalau begitu ikut aku. Kau akan bertemu dengan sepupuku." Katanya Hinata?

.

.

.

**Driving Licency**

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-sama?" mata _Amethyst_ Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca saat Sasuke bersedekap tangan sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Bukan, bukan masalah pelototan Sasuke yang menyesakkan ulu hatinya. Hanya saja... motor laki-laki setengah kopling dihadapanya ini, lho sumber masalahnya! Oh yang benar saja?

"Ada masalah, Nona Hyuuga?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis, mumpung Neji-atasan-menyebalkanya itu sedan pergi, maka sepupunya ini bisa ia 'kerjai' sedikit. Toh, tidak akan ketahuan oleh Neji nantinya, karena ia sudah melakukan prosedur dengan benar.

"A-aku..." Hinata mulai menyerah, bahkan mekipun ia belum memulainya. Ya, hari ini adalah tes untuk mendapatkan SIM yang harus ia ikuti karena usianya sudah Tujuhbelas tahun, juga karena ia sudah bisa mengendarai motor. Makanya ayah dan kakak sepupunya menyarankan – atau lebih tepatnya memaksa- Hinata untuk segera melakukan tes berkendara dan mendapatkan SIM agar tidak kena tilang. Cari aman maksudnya. Memang sih, ia sudah mahir dalam mengendarai motor, jago malah. Tapi... motornya itu motor...

Matik.

Bukan koplingan.

Apalagi setengah kopling seperti ini.

Hiks.

"Ada masalah, Hinata-san?" Sasuke mulai was-was ketika sepupu Neji ini tidak melakukan apa-apa. Biasanya, para pengendara motor yang akan menjalani Tes langsung menghidupkan mesin motor ini dan jalan-jalan di halaman khusus sambil melewati halang-rintang yang sudah di siapkan.

Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis berambut sepinggang itu malah mulai segegukan. Tentusaja, hal ini membuat Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang. Gawat! Ia bikin adik Neji nangis! Ia membuat Hinata nangis! Iya, ia yang membuat Sepupunya Neji nangis! Nangis bray! Nangis!

Lupa di jelasin: SASUKE MEMBUAT SEPUPU KEPALA POLISI NANGIS!

Ohhhhh! Masa depan Jabatan nih urusanya!

"H-Hinata-san?"

"Hiks, a-aku tidak bisa menjalani T-tes dengan motor-hiks... koplingan." Gadis berpipi Chubby itu mengusap-usap matanya dengan pelan, memang sih memalukan udah gede begini nangis di depan orang lain. Polisi lagi, tapi gimana lagi? Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan Tes untuk mendapatkan SIM kalau begini! Sebenarnya Pernah, Hinata latihan Motor koplingan keren milik kakaknya. Hanyasaja, saat itu ia tidak boleh menggunakan _Starter. _Alhasil_, _telapak kakinya bengkak esok harinya karena ia tidak bisa menyelah sepeda motor itu dengan benar. Satu Kopling aja sudah membuat Hinata picang apalagi setengah kopling begini? Hiks... mundur aja deh. "A-aku-." Tidak, itu bukan bahasa yang baku. "Sa-saya, me-mengundurkan diri."

Sasuke mematung. Pertama, Hinata nangis. Kedua, Hinata mengundurkan diri alias gugur. Dan ketiga... sudah pasti MoGenya akan disita Neji! Oh tidak, tidak bisa! Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua ini! Ia harus mencegah Neji untuk merampas kekasihnya dan membawanya pergi, tidak... tidak bisa! MoGeeeeeee!

"Uh-hiks, ha-halo, nii-san? A-aku ingin me-mengatakan sesuatu."

**JDAR!  
><strong>Sasuke kesamber petir di pagi hari yang cerah.

TIDAAKKK! Ia harus bertindak sekarang, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Hinata memberitahu Neji dan merampas MoGe-sang kekasih Hatinya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

'_Halo. ada apa, Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?'_

"Hinata-san, anda Lulus tes!"

Hinata cengo.

'_Wah! kau sudah lulus Tes, Hinata?'_

"Selamat ya! boleh saya minta Fotocopy KTPnya sekarang?"

Hinata terdiam, bingung.

'_Aku sudah menyiapkanya, ambil saja di kantorku, Hinata. Halo? Halo? Apa kau mendengarkanku?'_

"Baiklah, karena anda sudah lulus. Saya akan mengurusnya, anda hanya perlu datang kesini lagi besok untuk Foto SIM."

'_Halo? Halo Hinata? Kalau ingin mengambil Fotocopy sudah aku siapkan di kantorku. Halo? Halo? Kau mendengarku? Ish. Kenapa ia telpon kalau tidak menjawabku? Eh apa tidak ada sinyal ya? Halo?'_

"Hinata-san?" nihil, Hinata masih bengong. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku meng-mengundurkan diri."

"APAAAA?!" Sasuke lemas seketika.

'_Kenapa Hinata? Bukankah kau sudah- ,'_

Tut...tut...tut..

.

.

.

Driving Licency

.

.

.

Wajah Hinata masih sembab setelah menangis selama satu jam, sekarang ia berada di taman Kota bersama polisi yang mengetesnya. Masalahnya, Sasuke tadi langsung menculiknya kesini dengan MoGenya Tanpa Helm, itulah mengapa Hinata nangis lagi karena takut kena Tilang dan catatan Putih-bersihnya ternoda oleh pelanggaran Tatib berlalu lintas. Jadi totalnya, Hinata nangis selama Dua jam.

Sasuke menggaruk pelan tengkuknya, sudah beberapa jam disini dan mereka masih saja terdiam. Err, apa yang harus ia katakan? Sebenarnya Hinata tidak bisa lulus begitu saja tanpa Tes, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa merelakan MoGenya dirampas hanya karena tidak bisa meluluskan Hinata. Ugh, semua ini dilema. Ditambah lagi, ia benar-benar kalut hingga menculik Hinata kesini bersama MoGenya. Celaka, Jika Neji tahu ia pasti akan menyerang Sasuke dengan pasal berlapis. Penipuan, penculikan, dan pencurian. Yang benar saja! Ia tadi hanya bermaksud untuk mengajak Hinata bercanda!

"Hinata-san?"

Sasuke melirik Gadis berpenampilan anggun disampingnya, ia mengenakan kemeja Putih dan Celana Levi's Hitam pajang. Hm, penampilan yang Casual dan sederhana, memang. Sepertinya gadis ini adalah tipenya. Tunggu-Apa?

"A-apa, Sasuke-san?" Hinata memilih untuk tidak menatap Polisi Muda itu, ia lebih tertarik untuk memutar-mutar minuman kaleng yang dibelikan Sasuke satu jam yang lalu karena ia tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Hikshiks... apa? Mau ngejek apa?!

"K-kau bisa tes dengan Motor matik dan Gigian, kok." Hinata langsung menoleh dengan cepat.

"Lalu ke-kenapa tadi kau memberiku motor koplingan?"

"Aku... hanya mengetesmu." Well, memang lebih baik Sasuke mengakuinya sekarang. Daripada urusanya nanti tambah panjang.

"K-kau-anda pikir ini lucu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa anda melakukan hal bodoh ini!"

"Maaf, aku... aku hanya bercanda. A-aku hanya mencoba untuk sedikit menjahili-."

"Aku mau pulang!" Hinata berdiri, Sasuke kalang kabut.

"Tapi, Hinata-san anda-."

"Aku benci Polisi, A-aku benci Sasuke-san! Pokoknya aku mau pulang!" ralat, Hinata benar-benar tidak anggun saat ia marah seperti ini. Lihat saja dari caranya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal karena ulah Sasuke. Yah, siapapun pasti juga kan melakukan hal seperti itu sih.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Hinata mendelik ke arah Uchiha bungsu itu dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "A-anda pikir anda bisa mengembalikan lagi waktuku yang sudah anda buang?!"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya heran. Bukanya gadis ini tadi bersikap lemah lembut ya? "Um, Ti-Tidak sih?"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa disebut sebagai pengayom masyarakat jika kelakukan anda seperti ini?!"

Sasuke tersudut. "T-tidak."

"Anda menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku mau pulang! Akan ku laporkan t-tindakan anda pada Neji-nii!" dengan kasar, diambilnya tas selempangan miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu spontan menguikuti Hinata dan berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

"Hinata-san, saya minta maaf. Saya benar-benar meminta ma-."

"Sudah ku maafkan!"

"Setidaknya tunggu dulu, biarkan saya menjelaska-."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, Sasuke tidak menyerah untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa anda marah?" pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"T-tidak! Aku senang!"

"Benarkah?" WHAT?!

"Ya, a-aku senang karena orang me-menyebalkan sepertimu akan se-segera di pecat."

**JDAR!**

Sasuke benar-benar tersambar petir sebanyak dua kali hari ini.

"Hi-Hinata-san, tunggu!"

"Jangan ikuti aku, a-aku mau pulang!"

"Anda mau naik taksi?"

"T-terserah aku, pokoknya jangan ikuti aku!"

"Kumohon, maafkan aku Hinata-san!" Sasuke mulai tertinggal, duh kenapa langkah Kaki Hinata cepat sekali sih?

"Pe-pergilah Sasuke-san!"

"Tapi-."

"Pergilah atau a-aku aka mengadu pada Neji-Nii!"

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata-san! Biarkan saya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman in-."

"Ti-tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, ja-jangan ikuti aku!"

"Hinata-san, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik!"

"Aku tidak m-mau, aku mau pulang!"

"Ayolah, aku sudah minta maaf?"

"S-sudah kumaafkan!"

"Hinata-san!"

"Pergi a-atau kau akan ku adukan pada Nej-emhh?!"

Yak! Saat ini adalah Adegan Slowmotion seperti yang ada di Film-film Drama saat sang pemuda mencium Gadisnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dimana Hinata yang tersentak karena kaget tanganya ditarik Sasuke dengan kuat, lalu terjatuh ke dalam dada bidang Polisi yang berusia 23 tahun itu. Disaat itulah, Sasuke dengan sigap mencium bibirnya. Kemudian Menekanya dengan lembut.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke malah menghayati ciuman pertamanya dengan menutup kedua Onyxsnya. Mengapa ia melakukanya? Mengapa ia mencium Hinata? Alasanya hanya sederhana. Ia hanya tidak ingin Hinata mengadukan kelakuan 'nakalnya' pada Neji yang merupakan atasanya.

Dieratkanya lagi pelukan eratnya pada pinggang ramping Hinata, kemudian memperdalam ciumanya. Selama apapun waktu yang harus ia korbankan demi menjaga rahasianya, pasti akan ia lakukan meskipun ia harus semakin dalam terjatuh bersama Hinata. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata kalau dilihat-lihat manis juga.

**Ckrik!**

Sebuah _Flashlight_ berwarna Putih menyilaukan, membuat Hinata tersadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke mencuri Ciuman pertamanya!

Dengan dorongan kuat, di paksanya Polisi kurang ajar ini untuk segera menjauhkan bibirnya-bahkan tubuhnya dari dirinya. Hinata menggeram jijik. ARGH! KAMI-SAMA!

"S-SASUKE-SAN!" Hinata semakin memekik saat mengetahui bahwa Sasukelah yang tadi mem-foto ciuman pertama miliknya. Sialan Sasuke merenggut keperawanan bibirnya! Diabadikan pula! Hinata benar-benar kecolongan! Kyaaaa!

"Akan ku sebarkan Foto ini pada Neji jika kau tidak mengikuti Tes ujian SIM hari ini sekali lagi." Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah dengan sempurna, antara marah, kesal, malu dan... ndongkol?

"POLISI MACAM APA, KAU SASUKE-SAAANNNN!" Hahaha, siapa sangka kalau dari tes mengemudi ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk keduanya? Sequel? No, no... author Ga janji karena ngadat sampai di sini ide ceritanya! ^^ heheh, terimakasih sudah membaca. semoga menghibur ya!

**OMAKE**

Neji Hyuuga tampak serius sekali mengurusi ber rim-rim lembaran HVS Putih yang Menumpuk pada Meja kerjanya. Astaga, kapan ia bisa menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanya ini? Rasanya sangat mustahil sekali jika bisa _on time_ hari ini.

Meluangkan waktu sebentar, diraihnya telpon kantor yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauanya. Kemudian, dengan cepat ditekanya digit nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepalanya.

Sambil menunggu telepon terhubung, kepala Polisi Kota Konoha itu menyesap Kopi buatan Hinatanya sedikit. Ahh, rasanya enak-seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sat. Polisi-."

"Hei Naruto, bisa kau ambil cuti hari ini?"

"He, siapa ini?!" Neji memutar bola matanya malas, apakah Naruto tidak bisa mengenali suaranya?

"Neji."

"Ah, baik pak! Ta-tapi... saya tidak bisa mengambil cuti mendada-."

"Aku izinkan."

"NANI?" Kepala Polisi itu menjauhkan gagang teleponya untuk 'mengamankan' indra pendengaranya agar tidak pecah karena mendengar lengkingan suara Naruto. Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat?

"D-demo, kenapa anda-."

"Aku ingin memberikan tugas untukmu, datanglah keruanganku sekarang."

"Baik, pak!" menghemat waktu seefisien mungkin, Naruto segera bergegas menuju Gedung utama yang tak jauh dari markasnya berada, Hanya Dua Puluh meter. Dekat sekali, bukan?

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit, Naruto segera mengetuk Pintu kantor atasanya itu begitu ia barusaja sampai.

"Masuklah." Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seseosok Polisi muda berseragam lengkap yang berekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Meskipun jabatanya dibawah Neji, namun ia akan bersikap Profesional jika sudah berada di dalam kantor seperti ini. Insiden di parkiran saat itu hanya spontanitas saja. Karena sebenarnya, mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib.

"Neji, ada tugas apa?" Naruto segera menutup pintu bercat Coklat itu dan menghampiri Neji tanpa memberikan hormat seperti biasanya. Hah, dasar.

"Ini adalah misi yang penting, aku harap kau tidak menggaggalkanya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah, jika Neji sudah berkata demikian, tugas yang diberikan pasti benar-benar serius. Astaga, astaga... apakah ia akan menangkap bandar Narkoba atau sejenisnya?

"Tugasmu adalah..." Neji tak punya banyak waktu sekarang, ia segera memberesi berkas-berkas pentingnya dan menyimpanya dalam Tas kerja yang sudah ia siapkan.

x

x

x

Alis Naruto berkedut-kedut, apakah ini yang dimaksud de ngan cuti satu hari yang diberikan Oleh Neji? Apanya yang Cuti jika Naruto 'tetap bekerja' di kawasan Markas Polisinya sendiri?

Ck, kepala Polisinya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa Lulus tes dengan mudah dan langsung diangkat menjadi Kepala Polisi begitu ia lulus dari pendidikan tanpa ikatan dinas? Ish, menyebalkan.

'_Tugasmu adalah, memata-matai Sasuke dan sepupuku.'_

'_Nani?! K-kenapa dengan Teme? Dan S-sepupumu siapa? Apakah gadis cantik tadi?'_

'_Ya, kau tahu sendiri sehabis ini aku ada urusan di markas pusat. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu, aku tidak terlalu percaya padanya.'_

'_M-maksudmu, apa Neji?'_

'_Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di halaman tengah markas untuk melakukan tes mengemudi bersama Sasuke, awasi dia. Jika Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada sepupuku, segera laporkan padaku!'_

Naruto menggenggam HTnya dengan erat, saat ini ia sedang mengendap-endap diantara gedung administrasi dan Gedung pengurusan SIM. Ia sudah tahu targetnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan sepupu cantik Neji. Ah, Hinata... dia benar-benar kawai sekali kalau dilihat dari atas sini.

Dengan posisi tiarap, Naruto membenarkan lagi letak teropongnya dan memfokuskan pandanganya pada kedua tagetnya. Tunggu, tungu.. apa yang Sasuke katakan? Kenapa Hinata malah menangis?

'_Bagaimana, Naruto?' Neji memfokuskan laju mobilnya pada Lalu Lintas di persimpangan Tiga ini. Sial, padahal di depan sudah Lancar tapi ia malah terjebak kemacetan di lampu Merah lagi, ish!_

'_Teme memarahi Hinata!'_

'_APA?! Sasuke memarahi Hinata? Apa yang dia lakukan, baka!'_

'_Aa-aku tidak tahu, aduh Neji, Hinata malah menangis!'_

'_APAA?!APA YANG SASUKE LAKUKAN PADA SEPUPUKU! -Eh tunggu, Hinata menelpon!'_

'_angkat saja Neji, tapi jangan sampai membuat Hinata curiga!'_

'_Aku tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah kalau Sasuke-.'_

'_Sudah, nurut saja! Cepat angkat teleponya!'_

'_Yare...'_

X

X

X

'_Bagaimana? Bagaimana?'_

'_Hufft... masih sama, mereka berdua masih berdiam diri saja sedari tadi.'_

'_Aku akan pulang sekarang.'_

'_HEE! Bagaimana dengan urusanmu dikantor pusat, Neji?!'_

'_Tidak apa-apa, aku bilang Izin.'_

'_Baka, kau barusaja tiba tahu!'_

'_Jangan sok mengajariku, Naruto!'_

'_Aish, kau benar keras kepala-Neji! Neji! Hinata pergi!'_

'_Kemana? Sasuke yang mengantarnya?'_

'_Tidak, Hinata-dia malah terlihat sangat kesal dengan Sasuke.'_

'_Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya?! Apa Mereka bertengkar?'_

'_Entahlah, lebih baik nanti kau tanya saja?'_

'_Aku akan mencabut Lisensi Motornya begitu sampai disana, dasar Anak buah *Ngiiiingggggggggg*' Naruto merasakan ada gangguan frekuensi di saluran HT Radionya hingga menimbulkan suara berdenging berisik yang memekakkan telinga._

'_Roger, Neji kau bisa mendengarku? Tes! Tes!'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Oh maaf tadi ada gangguan,'_

'_Ck, pemuda sialan. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, Naruto?'_

'_Um? Sasuke-teme mencoba mengejar Hinata, tapi sepertinya sepupumu itu tidak mau mendengarkanya?'_

'_Kenapa begitu?'_

'_Mana kutahu?'_

'_Argh, Polisi muda itu belum pernah diberikan pelajaran rupanya!'_

_Naruto mendelik saat Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar dan mencium lembut bibirnya cepat._

_Oh, Naruto merasakan Jantungnya akan meloncat. Astaga! Astaga! Apa Yang Sasuke lakukan pada Incaran Hatinya?!_

'_Sekarang mereka sedang apa, Naruto?'_

_Nafas Naruto memburu karena cemburu, sial! sial! Sasuke sudah mencuri Start duluan, DASAR PANTAT AYAM!_

'_Hei, kau mendengarku?'_

'_Ah-um.. Neji, ya a-aku mendengarmu.' Tanpa Naruto sadari, kepalan tanganya sudah meremas dengan kuat HT yang saat ini sedang di genggamnya. Kuso si rambut hewan mirip Pantat Gagak, Sasuke benar-benar sudah kelewatan._

'_Sekarang mereka sedang apa?'_

'_S-sedang apa? Oh tidak ada!' Neji mnegernyit, Naruto kelabakan harus menjawab bagaimana._

'_Maksudmu tidak ada?'_

**Ckrik!**

_APA-APAAN SASUKE ITU! APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN MEMFOTO CIUMAN MEMALUKAN MEREKA?!_

_INI BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN, TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAAAANNNN!_

"_KUBUNUH KAU TEMEEEE!"_

**Krakkk!**

**nnggiiiiinnnngggggggggg**

_HT yang di genggam Naruto pecah, otomatis Neji kehilangan kontak. Kakak sepupu Hinata itu juga tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, mengapa Naruto ingin membunuh Sasuke? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata?_

'_H-hoi, Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa men dengarku? Naruto! Hoy, Naruto!'_

_**The End**_


End file.
